saggitariusarpfandomcom-20200214-history
USR ( United Space Raiders )
The USR at a basic level is a collection of different criminal organizations based off of the planet Pirate's Den in the Roogus system. The USR is typically a fable or myth among small crime organizations, and is a lawless haven for big gangs. Four major organizations run the USR ( Via a council of four ) Although in times of war several small groups have volunteered ships or fleets. The USR typically is looked down upon by the Altak Union as they conduct raids regularly on trade routes and frigates. History: The USR was founded by the criminal organization known as the Space Cowboys. The Space Cowboys originate from the Altak Union and specialize in ship to ship combat, as a result they are constantly paided to launch raids on fleets in a hit and run style. After a crack down against crime in the Solar System they made a exodus to the rumored deserted roogus system. They eventually made their way to the Roogus system where they came across a planet capable of supporting human life. They settled and simply set up shop there, launching all major operations from the planet. Eventually other organizations caught wind of the fabled lawless planet and moved to the planet in the Roogus system, which was then renamed Pirate's Den. After a few small time organizations moved up to a higher level of crime they formed a council, composed of the most important gangs on Pirate's Den. Current Council Members: The current Council is composed of four gangs, each having specific traits and maybe for once in several years, creating a balanced council. The four council gangs follow: Sons of Saints: The Sons of Saints are a very "Religious" Organization and follow their ideals to the death. They believe in respect for the poor and your elders. They are very perticular about who they rob and or murder and are the most Karmatically good of the four gangs. They specialize in robbery and personal assualt. Their military reflects this as they use Raider class figher ships and their flag ship is a modified raider class cruiser. They hold a fair amount of power at the council. The Shadow Knights: The Shadow Knights are the most mysterious of the four gangs, and the other council members either fear them or respect them heavily. Their main form of crime is either assassination or sabotage. They have a unique ore that bends light which they sew into their clothing, allowing them to be invisible in low light. They belive in the ideas of killing quietly and efficently and generally have a disregard for human life, they commonly fight with the Sons of Saints over this fact.Their military is mainly composed of sabotage ships, or ships with modified engines or hulls to not show up on sensors. They hold a large amount of power at the council. The Mayhem Men: Organized Pyromaniacs. They value, well. Destruction of everything. The council keeps them in check, stopping them from burning down the entireity of Pirate's Den. They are simply on the council because of sheer numbers and powers. Some fear them, Some see them as a group to be used for their dirty work.. It doesn't matter to them. Their military reflects their values and is typically made up of heavily armed ships, explosives and bombers. They hold a small amount of power at the council. Space Cowboys The Space Cowboys are the original founders of the council and are the most respected and hold the most power. They specialize in space warfare, and as a result have the strongest military. Their prized gem is a stollen dreadnought ship from the Altek Union. It has now been heavily modified and renamed Dead Man's Hand. And is the capital ship of the USR. The Space Cowboys hold the most power at the table. Notable Cities: Pirate's Den: The planet Pirate's Den has two notable cities. The first being Pirate's Den, of the same name as the planet. ( Obviously the Pirates are pro at naming things. ) Pirate's Den is where the Council of four sits, and all ilegal activites originate from this city. The rich live in massive towers in the cloud while the poor live in the depths of the streets. The city is dark and twisting, with many ilegal activites going on at once. This place is lawless, although a rough code of honor is kept. Dust City: Almost all ilegal weapons, ships, defenses and guns pass through this city. Dust city was originally founded on coal mines and is now covered in smog from the coal dust, hence the name. Dust city is composed almost entirely of factories and worker camps. Dust city is a city that is constantly being sabotaged by other gangs. It is constantly said that if Pirate's Den is the brain, Then Dust City is the heart. Military Strength: The USR military is a hodgepodge of several different gangs fleets and military's, and only turns into a proper military in times of threat or war against the planet. Although the military is vastly different across the board but several themes do come up. Almost all ships are of the Raider Class: Slimer and faster ships, with heavy weapons. They however are lightly armored and therefore are not designed to last long in a fight. Sort of the "Candle that burns twice as bright burns twice as fast" principle. The USR is extremely effective at unleashing all it's explosive power at once, however they lack lasting power in a fight and perfer to use hit and run tactics. Their Flagship is a modified Dreadnought called Dead's Man Hands.